


General Check-Up

by blam_blam



Category: Glee
Genre: Accents, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Condoms, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Crushes, Doctor Kink, Doctor/Patient, Everyone Is Gay, Fainting, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Bottoming, First time anal, Irish, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentioned Mr Schuester - Freeform, Mentioned Teacher/Student, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Technically Rape/Non-Con, Underage Sex, Virginity, Wingman Puck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blam_blam/pseuds/blam_blam
Summary: Puck finds it simply unacceptable that Rory's turning 18 and is still a virgin. He knows just the guy to fix that issue.
Relationships: Rory Flanagan & Finn Hudson, Rory Flanagan/Finn Hudson, Rory Flanagan/Noah Puckerman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	General Check-Up

Being an exchange student had its negatives. It took Rory weeks to get used to just how different America was to Ireland. He still wasn't used to how weird Fahrenheit measurements are. But there were some positives. A surprising amount of people want a "foreign" person in their friend group, even if Rory's paler than a ghost.

One person in particular was Noah Puckerman. He approached Rory on the very first day he came to McKinley with a proposition. "I'm Jewish, you're Irish, we could be each others minority wingmen!" Rory, wanting to be friends with one of the most popular guys in school, accepted.

The only issue was that Puck asked a lot of questions. Like, a lot. Some were normal, but others were... not. "If you had to get pegged by one of the girls in the Glee Club, who? I'd pick Santana." That was one of the tamer ones. What's even worse was that Rory wasn't exactly open about the fact that he didn't like girls. He grew up in a super religious area, it just didn't feel right to him to shout his sexuality. Until Puck asked another question. "If I let you turn 18 without helping you lose your virginity I'll cry, Rory. Why do you keep turning down the girls that are bowing to us? I've got viagra in my pocket if it's a dick problem." 

Rory rolled his eyes and brought Puck to the side of the hallway, whispering. "I don't... I don't swing that way, Noah." 

Puck stayed silent for a few seconds. "Flanagan. Why didn't you tell me this before I got those MILFs to come to your 18th? I've got way less DILFs in my phone but I can try." 

"You're the first person I've told. That's why I'm still a virgin." Rory said that last word extra quietly. Being a virgin in America was like having a target on your back.

"Secret's safe with me." Puck reassured the Irish kid. He kinda understood the struggle. Takes a lot of guts to be something other than straight. Puck was a self proclaimed money-sexual. He'd fuck anything for the right price. "But if you wanted, I could get Blaine or Kurt to talk to you about it. Or maybe do some more. I've got dirt on every dude at this school so take your pick." 

"Thank you, but I don't want them. I've got my eye on another guy. Well, 'guys' really. They're all straight." 

"If they're in the Glee Club, they're not straight. Except Mike Chang. You could have any guy you want without trying. But I did promise to be your wingman, so if you want me to put in a good word for you..." Puck offered. He'd known Rory for a few months but he'd already die for the guy. He was sweet, but knew how to have fun. Plus chicks dig the accent. Hell, Puck digged the accent.

"So there's no straight guys in Glee? Even... Finn Hudson?"

Puck scoffed. "Especially Finn Hudson. The dude only joined the Glee club because him and Mr Schue were screwing each other. Still are. He one of the guys you like?" Rory nodded shyly "Good news, my foreskinned friend, you two are about to bang." Puck grabbed Rory's hand and pulled him all the way to the lockerroom.

"I've got Spanish!" Rory called, not wanting to miss his class.

"Irish, Spanish, what's the difference?" The two of the reached the lockerroom. Finn was inside, towel around his neck. He always showered at roughly this time because he'd just got back from some rigourous activities with a certain teacher.

"What brings you two here?" Finn asked. His bare chest was exposed. Rory tried his best not to stare.

Rory opened his mouth but nothing came up. What was he meant to say? "Puck dragged me here because I want you to plow my arse"? So he said nothing

"I dragged him here because he wants you to take his virginity." Puck explained bluntly, making Rory sigh.

"Oh." Finn also turned red and looked at Rory. Now they were both blushing hard and making direct eye contact. Great. "I'm flattered Rory. But I can't take your virginity, I'm a guy. That's not how it works in America."

"Did Mr Schue tell you that?" Puck asked. Finn was a lovely guy but wow he was naive as shit. Puck didn't even need his question to be answered because he knew it was true. "Hudson, let me explain this in a better way. Rory wants you to show him what it means to be American by shoving your flag pole right between his pale cheeks and into his pot of gold."

"I wanna take it a bit slower than that but that's the basics." Rory explained as he looked up and down Finn's wet body. His secret was out, why not have some fun?

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Finn smiled and immediately pulled his shorts down.

The last words Rory spoke were "Holy mother..."

\---  
\---

"Am I in Heaven?" Rory groaned. He felt like garbage. There were bright lights all around him and two figures sitting beside his bed.

"You're in the nurses office." Puck said bluntly, checking his phone for the time. "You've been out for 57 minutes."

"Yeah. I dropped my shorts and your nose started bleeding which I thought was super cute because I saw it happen in some anime. But then you fainted, which was less cute." Finn was now, unfortunately, fully clothed.

"Cheers for staying with me." Rory sat up in the uncomfortable bed. This was his first trip to the nurse's office and it wasn't a story he'd be telling Mammy.

"Well, we had an idea. Not only does this let us skip class, but it gives us an opportunity. I'm gonna go eat the nurse out and you two are gonna have some fun." Puck pulled a doctor's outfit from seemingly nowhere. "Finn's gonna be your doctor. And he'll be very thorough." He winked. Finn nodded excitedly.

"Are you sure you're qualified? Yesterday you asked me how to spell 'spine'." While Finn's lack of intelligence is part of why Rory liked him, it wasn't very helpful in this situation.

"It's a roleplay. You'll be the horny patient, Finn will be the horny doctor. I've gotta go, but if I knock on the door 4 times that means the nurse's husband is here and you guys need to help me kick his ass. Bye!" Puck left and closed the door behind him. 

Without saying anything, Finn changed into the doctor's uniform. He left his shirt unbuttoned to show off his hairless chest and stomach. He picked up a notepad. "So, Rory. You're here for a general checkup."

"That's correct, doctor." This was a new concept to the Irish lad, but it was worth a try.

"Great. I'll just ask you some questions first. Could you describe your penis?"

"Oh. It's umm... It's uncircumcised. About 6 and a half inches hard. I wash it as often as possible but I only trim my pubes once every two months."

"Are you sexually active?"

"Em, no. Still a virgin."

"Interesting. So nothing's ever gone up your ass?"

"Well, we used to grow cucumbers back home. Sometimes I'd sneak them into my bedroom and have some fun with them. And sometimes I put one or two fingers in."

"I'm afraid I'll need to do a deep inspection. In case any cucumber bits got stuck up there. Back to the questions. To test your eyesight could you please read what it says on this image?" Finn held up a piece of paper with writing on it.

"I'm a leprechaun slut who needs to be fucked by a proud American. Pour milk into my ass and eat lucky charms out of it." Rory smiled as he read the text. That was definitely written by Puck. And wasn't a bad idea.

"That's all I need to know. Now for your inspection." Dr Hudson slowly removed Rory's trousers and boxers, revealing the Irish boy's semi-hard, uncut dick. Finn licked it a few times, encouraging it to reach full length and width. "That's weird. I thought Irish dick's tasted all green and minty?"

Rory shook his head. This was possibly the weirdest situation he'd been in. Ever. He pulled his legs toward his chest, showing the 'doctor' his pink hole. "How's it looking, doc?"

"Everything looks perfect on the outside, but the inside is what's important. Stole that from Teen Vogue." Finn sucked on his index finger before getting ready to push it into Rory's tight hole.

"Shouldn't you be wearing gloves?"

"Don't question your doctor." Finn slowly penetrated the Irish lad with his pointer. Rory's expression was that of pleasure for now. Finn put in another finger, then another. "In, and out. In, and out." Finn was instructing both Rory's breathing and the speed of his fingers sliding. "I think you're ready for the full procedure. For your own health, close your eyes this time." Although he wanted to take a peek, Rory kept his eyes shut as Dr Hudson stripped.

"You have a condom, right?" Rory asked, his eyes still closed. "Not really comfortable with this if you don't."

Finn panicked. He didn't. "Of course! What kind of doctor would I be if I didn't have a condom. In fact I'm putting it on as we speak!" He wasn't. "There we go, all sleeved up." His cock was, evidentally sleeveless. Before Rory could question any more Finn began to slowly push his cock into Rory's ass. The Irish boy winced. The cucumbers definitely weren't as thick as this. Finn pushed further and further until Rory was ready to scream in agony. "It's okay, I'm almost fully in." Another lie, Finn was just barely halfway into this guy's hole. "Want me to pull out?"

"N-no." Rory was determined to see this through. "The safeword is pineapple. If I say 'no', don't stop." Finn threw him the underwear that he'd just taken off. Not the best gag, but it would do the trick. Finn pushed deeper and deeper, trying not to be put off by the muffled screams of the exchange student. But he reassured himself by acknowleding that no pineapples were mentioned. Rory wanted this. After screams and pushes and screams and pushes, Finn was officially balls deep.

"I don't feel any cucumber. I do feel one of the best asses I've fucked. In a doctorial way of course. No malpractise here." Finn smiled, sliding his dick out of the grunting boy's gaping hole. After a few seconds of admiration, he pushed back in. This time, he began thrusting at various speeds and seeing what the patient was most comfortable with. Once he found the right tempo, it didn't take long for him to be ready to bust.

But he wasn't wearing a condom.

But this ass felt so fucking good.

But Rory would notice.

But it's not _that_ big of a deal. 

Caught up in his internal debate, Finn couldn't stop himself from filling Rory's insides with his seed. Shit.  
Caught up in the pain and pleasure of Finn's ryhtmic thrusts, Rory didn't notice the warm liquid filling his ass. Sweet.

The two of them simply took a moment to breathe, panting heavily and overtaken by pleasure. Finn took his cock out and watched his cum spill out of the Irish lad's hole, realising that Rory was gonna find out soon enough.

"Fi- Dr Hudson... if you didn't use a condom... I'm reporting you to whatever union you're in." Rory smiled, speaking in between deep breaths. He knew Finn wasn't using a condom, and if it was anyone else he'd be furious. But he couldn't be mad at the guy who just took his virginity.

"Fun story, I'm not actually a doctor." Finn took the uniform pants from the floor and put them on before making his way over to Rory's bedside. "I just thought you were cute and wanted to fuck you. But I hereby prescribe you..." Hudson began writing on his notepad with a cheeky smirk. "My phone number and a dinner reservation at Breadsticks."

"That's the easiest pill I've had to swallow in me life." Rory took the note. Just as he was about to speak, Puck burst through the door.

"Hope you guys enjoyed your little session. Nurse's husband caught me. And then he joined in. And now I think I'm part of an open marriage." Puck looked around the room. He noticed that Rory had cum dripping from his ass. "Really cool of you to go bareback for your first time, Rory. I like that."


End file.
